Hearts are Not Cookies
by fanficloverme96
Summary: LONG ONE-SHOT: Mama Cp's Dalton-verse: The Brightman twins always believe in sharing. But when the person they like seems to tilt to another one's favor, would they learn that some things just can't be shared?


**Hearts are Not Cookies**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me, and all the Dalton-verse characters belong to CP Coulter.<p>

* * *

><p>"-things are in order, so I think you should be ready to move into the Windsor dorm now,"<p>

Zach sighed and looked around the office. His hand clutched the handle of his suitcase as his grey eyes wandered around the room. He was bored and uninterested, but hey, if moving into Dalton would keep his dad from interfering more into his life, consider the deal sealed.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled. He ran his hand through his black locks and his other hand picked up his schedule from the administration desk.

As he turned for the door, the elderly man at the desk called out to him.

"Oh and son?" he said. "I…don't mind the…er…ruckus in the dorm," the man smiled sheepishly. "If you need help, don't hesitate to inform the prefect or the teacher-in-charge,"

Zach raised one eyebrow. "…okay…"

_Ruckus?_

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_This dorm is definitely bigger than my house… _

Zach was currently standing in front of the heavy oak doors of the Windsor dorm with an appraising look. He was used to fancy buildings…but a dorm that was bigger than his house, it was simply depressing.

"Might as well go in," he said to himself.

However, as soon as he went in…

"-damn you, Evan!" a voice cried out.

"It's Ethan!" another replied gleefully.

"I DON'T CARE! Get right BACK HERE, you Tweedles!"

Zach's eyes widened slightly as three figures practically zoomed past him. Two of them were obviously twins, sharing the same blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, not to mention those goofy smiles.

The other was an Asian with black hair like his own and brown eyes-eyes which were currently narrowed in anger.

"Evan! Ethan! Give me back my DVD!" the Asian boy cried.

"Not gonna-.." one twin grinned.

"Ever, ever-.." the other continued.

"HAPPEN, WES!" they chorused happily, earning a groan from the boy-Wes, it seemed.

"Um…" Zach cleared his throat. Suddenly, to his extreme discomfort, three pair of eyes were suddenly focused on him. He sighed.

Wes straightened and tilted his head curiously. "And you are…?"

"I just transferred. My name's Zachery Brown, but er…call me Zach," Zach said, the awkwardness in his tone barely concealed.

Wes looked at him for a moment with a thoughtful expression before his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, you're the new transfer Charlie's been talking about," he smiled, offering his hand. "I'm Wesley Hughes, but most people call me Wes,"

"Or the March Hare," the twins chimed in unison. Wes rolled his eyes while Zach raised his eyebrow.

"That's just a nickname they came up with," Wes explained, a hint of both annoyance and slight fondness in his tone. "They're Evan and Ethan Brightman, also known as the Tweedles. Don't bother trying to tell them apart, cause you can't,"

"Ah…" was Zach's reply. What else could he say?

The twins looked at him with Zach would call a judging look before grinning. Without warning, they each took both of his hands and gave them a vigorous shake.

"Hello there, new kid! Been a while since we had one since Alice transferred," one of them said. "I'm Ethan,"

"And I'm Evan," the other continued. "And no, Alice isn't a girl," he laughed at Zach's confused expression-hey, he was _sure_that this was an all-boy's school. "It's a nickname for a friend of ours,"

"…I see…"

Evan-or was it Ethan?- tugged his hand. "Come, we'll introduce you to the others,"

"We're so glad you got placed in Windsor," his twin-he guessed that this was Ethan-said.

"Why?"

"Because," they paused dramatically. Zach was sure he heard Wes sigh from beside him.

"You have been sorted into the best place in Dalton Academy," Ethan announced with pride.

Ignoring Wes's scoff and eye-roll, Zach asked. "And that is..?"

The twins glanced at each other for a brief second before looking back at him with wide, identical grins.

_"Warblerland!"_

* * *

><p><em>~*.*~<em>

Needless to say, Zach was having a rather interesting day.

He was dragged by the twins through the dorm, with Wes trailing silently beside him. So far, he was introduced to the dorm prefect; Charlie, one of the members of their show choir group; Blaine Anderson, the accident-prone Reed Van Kamp, the creepy Dwight, Wes's closest friend; David and the delicate-looking Kurt Hummel.

If he had to make a conclusion of the company he kept, he'd say that most of them played for his team. But moving on…

"Wait, so there's three dorms…?" Zach tried to keep up with the explanation the Windsor residents kept on throwing at him, but so far, he kept on getting the facts muddled up.

"Windsor, Stuart and Hanover," Charlie explained patiently. Currently, Zach, Charlie, Blaine, the twins and Kurt were currently sitting in the common room after his abrupt tour was done. Wes had somehow vanished in the midst of things.

"Stuart you should be careful with, they're ruthless when it comes to retaliation," Blaine said in a grave tone.

"So are we," Evan and Ethan replied with an indignant huff. Then, Ethan-Blaine had told Zach the only way to tell them apart; the slightly quieter one would be Ethan while the springier one would be Evan-spoke. "Hanover's pretty harmless so don't worry about them,"

"You guys make it sound like we're at war or something," Kurt rolled his eyes and he looked up from the magazine he was currently reading. He gave Zach a warm smile. "We're not…not really," he sighed. "Just occasional pranks pulled by these two," he jerked his thumb towards the twins.

"Aw Alice…" the twins whined.

That clicked something in Zach's head. "Hey…what's with the nicknames?" he asked.

His friends all shared a look before Charlie spoke.

"It's just the twins' form of endearments for us," he explained. "They're crazy for this whole Alice in Wonderland thing," Charlie rolled his eyes but Zach could see the fondness within them.

Ethan gave a grin as he faced Zach with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry, Zach," he said. "We'll find a nickname for you soon enough,"

"Just wait till then," Evan chimed in.

Zach nodded, his finger absently twirling his room key which had been attached to a chain. He was given his own room seeing as he was the latest transfer and everyone else had already been paired up. He decided to use that fact as his advantage.

"Hey, Zach? Do you sing?"

Zach nearly jumped out of his own skin at Blaine's sudden question. He glanced at the teen with a guarded expression.

"I suppose…"

That elicited multiple responses from the people around him. Blaine and Kurt shared a triumph grin, Charlie merely smiled while the twins practically jumped for joy.

"Great!" said Kurt. "Then you could join the Warblers,"

"The Warblers…?"

"It's our show choir group, I mentioned that Blaine here was one of the lead soloist," Charlie replied. That rang a bell.

"I see, but I'm not that good," Zach scratched his head sheepishly. " I mean, I sang in a school concert before but that was it,"

"Well, we'll be the-…" Evan spoke.

"-judge of your talent," Ethan continued. He abruptly grabbed Zach's hand and grinned. "I bet you'll do great,"

For some strange reason, his words caused Zach's heart to be all warm and fuzzy. He stared at those icy blue eyes for a moment before his lips curved into a small smile.

"Thanks,"

The pair smiled at each other, unaware that four pairs of eyes watched them, including another pair of identical icy blue eyes, filled with slight interest and confusion.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

"Hey, Ethan,"

It had been a week since Zach's transfer to Dalton Academy and frankly, he actually kind of loved the place. Sure, the dorm was a lot more hectic than he expected. But he found its eccentric residents to be strangely refreshing.

It was rather early that Saturday morning when Zach woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Tired of staring up at his ceiling, he stretched and took a shower, changing into a casual outfit.

The dorm was quiet as he strolled through the hallways. It would seem that he was the only one awake for now. He decided to take this chance to enjoy the silence.

He must admit that he was rather surprised to see a familiar blonde head sticking out from behind a couch in the common room. As he rounded to the corner, he saw one of the Brightman twins sitting cross-legged on the couch, eyes closed as he listened to music in his iPod.

For some strange reason, something told Zach that he was currently facing Ethan.

Ethan didn't respond when his name was called. It wasn't until Zach nudged his shoulder that he opened his eyes and grinned sleepily.

"Oh hey, new kid. You're up early," he said as he took off his earplugs.

"So are you," Zach pointed out. "Where's Evan?" Zach rarely saw the twins apart.

"He's still asleep. I got bored and wanted to get out of the room," Ethan shrugged. "I don't normally do this though," he admitted. "For some reason, I just felt the need to do so,"

"Hmm…" Zach let it drop. He took a closer step towards Ethan and proceeded to sit beside him.

"Have you thought of your audition yet?" Ethan asked. "Next Warbler meeting is on Monday,"

"No," Zach replied. "Haven't got any ideas for a song,"

Ethan stared at him for a moment before wordlessly handing him his iPod. Zach looked at it questioningly.

"Here," Ethan simply said.

"I got my own, but thanks,"

"No, I'm not giving it to you," Ethan rolled his eyes; somehow Zach found his oh-please look to be rather intriguing. "Listen to my playlist. Who knows? Might give you some ideas,"

Zach hesitated before taking the device, muttering a small 'thanks'. Ethan watched as Zach put on the earplugs and scrolled throught the songs. Blue eyes watched as eyebrows raised in interest or furrowed in consideration. Ethan though he saw Zach glanced at him as he considered. He observed the way Zach pursed his lips for a brief second before smiling.

Zach turned to face him, a rather pleased expression on his face.

"I found my song,"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

The Warblers' common room was bustling with energy that Monday afternoon.

The council members; Wes, Thad and David, sat calmly at their desk, observing the rest of the Warblers. The twins were laughing at some joke their friend told them, Logan was asleep, Blaine and Kurt were smiling goofily at each other and the rest were either breaking into a random song or dancing goofily around the room.

It wasn't until the oak doors were pushed open and Zach strode in, accompanied by Sylvia Medel. She gave the council members a knowing look before striding out of the room.

With a bang of his gavel, Wes got the whole room to be silent.

"As you can see, we might be gaining a new member today. Everyone, meet Zachery Brown. Zach will be auditioning for the Warblers this afternoon," he said, motioning to the said teen.

There were catcalls and hoots coming from around the room, especially those from the Windsors. Even Logan had opened his eyes and looked at Zach with slight interest.

Wes motioned Zach to speak with a wave of his hand. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone," he said formally. "My name is Zach and I recently transferred here a week ago. I found an interest in joining the Warblers,"

It was true, a few days ago; the Warblers had thrown an impromptu performance in the senior common rooms. They sang 'Control' by Janet Jackson and Zach had thoroughly enjoyed the performance.

"Today, I will be singing a song that describes the…feeling that I've come to experience lately," he finished awkwardly. This earned a few curious looks from the room.

He took a quick glance at Wes who nodded, a gesture for him to continue.

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to sing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning.A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

Zach strode around the room, looking at the entertained faces of the Warblers. Some even started to harmonize along with him.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As he sang his heart out, his eyes were focused on one sole person.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

By the time he was finished, the Warblers burst into an applause. Zach smiled as some offered their praises but his grey eyes were focused on the person sitting at the side if the room, looking at him with a triumph smile.

While his twin was looking at him was a totally unreadable expression.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

If anything that Evan was observant about, they were his brother, Ethan and the new kid, Zach.

He couldn't help but to think that there was something going on with the two of them.

He was not blind, definitely not. He also never doubt Ethan. However, this past few days, he couldn't help but to notice the change in his twin.

Ethan now had a developed a habit of passing Zach's room when the two of them strolled through the dorm. At first, Evan thought it was a coincidence, but when it happened too many times for his liking, he began to doubt it was that.

Then, Ethan would always call Zach to hang out with them whenever he sees him. Don't get him wrong, Evan had a fondness for that boy, too, but…

Zach had been accepted into the Warblers and while the rest of the Windsors were happy about it, Ethan looked like he was on ecstasy pills. And the song Zach had sung for his audition, Evan had a sneaking suspicion that it was dedicated to Ethan specifically.

It would seem that for once in a very long while, Evan found something that he should be concerned about.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

"-thanks for the paint, Reed,"

"No problem, I had too much of that color anyway,"

"Reed, be care-!"

"Ouch!"

Zach had to wince when Reed crashed headfirst to the floor when he accidentally tripped over his paintbrush. Kurt sighed from his sitting position on his bed.

"I told you to never leave your paintbrushes lying around," Kurt said wearily.

"Are you alright?" Zach asked.

Reed merely laughed sheepishly. "Yeah…I've had worse,"

Zach smiled as he helped Reed up. As he made his way towards the door, he turned to the pair once more.

"Thanks again. See you, guys,"

"Sure!" Reed replied.

"Don't get the paint on your clothes. They're hard to come off," Kurt warned.

A chuckle. "I'll try my best,"

As he walked through the hallways, he was startled when long arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his shoulders. With a yelp, he turned his head to see a familiar grin.

"Hey, Zachery," Evan purred.

"Evan?"

"You guessed it!" said Evan.

"Where's your brother? I hardly ever see you two apart," Zach commented as he gently unwound Evan's arms from his shoulders.

Evan shrugged. "He had flu and insisted that I don't come close," he smiled. "He's worried that I might catch it,"

"Well…that's considerate of him. Is he alright now?"

"He's dead to the world for now but the fever reduced,"

Zach let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that's great,"

Evan stared at Zach for a moment until Zach began to fidget uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You're that worried for Ethan?" Evan asked, curious.

Zach looked at him as if he asked something obvious. "Of course, he's my friend,"

"Just your friend?" Evan pressed.

"I don't know what do you mean by 'just'," Zach replied, confusion masking his tone.

Silence descended upon the pair before Zach let out a sigh.

"I better go. Need to finish up my arts project,"

With that, he walked off, leaving Evan staring after him.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Ethan was feeling rather terrible.

He had woken up with a severe headache and a sore throat. Worse, he knew he couldn't be anywhere near his twin if he wanted him to remain healthy,

"Evaaan…" he whined softly from his lying position on his bed. He had no idea where Evan had wandered off to, but he missed him already.

_I'm bored…_

When nothing seemed to come to his still pounding head as an idea to prevent him from getting bored, he sighed and decided to sleep it off.

It was then he heard someone singing, right outside his door.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Evan was bored out of his mind when he heard it. The familiar voice that rang through the Windsor dorm.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

Dwight, David and Wes poked their heads out of their room with curious looks on their face. Blaine, Kurt, Reed and Charlie appeared by Evan's side a moment later.

"Is that…Zach's voice?" Blaine wondered.

Evan and his friends followed the direction of the voice and found Zach leaning against the door of his and Ethan's room, eyes closed and singing his heart out.

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_She will be loved_

He continued to sing, totally oblivious of the crowd that gathered near him. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at the smiling faces of his friends, his eyes immediately caught Evan's.

Whose words immediately stuck in his throat.

Because in that very moment, Zach had broke into a smile so wide that it was nearly blinding.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

And in that moment, Evan nearly forgot that Zach was serenading his twin brother instead of him.

Because all that mattered to him was Zach's smile and the words that seemed to touch something within him.

And he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

One thing's for sure, Zach knew something was wrong.

As much as he enjoyed the company of his Windsor friends, he couldn't help but to notice that the twin had been hanging around him a bit too often.

During the classes they shared, during Warblers practice, heck, even during meal times.

Zach was starting to wonder if they had any other friends to hang around with.

"The twins seem to be awfully close to you, Brown," Logan commented casually during one of the Warblers practice.

Zach looked up from his iPhone and turned to Logan curiously. The two of them were not really close-their friendship only came to extent of sharing a few words during class, but that was all.

"I guess," Zach replied offhandedly.

Logan swung his legs over the sofa's headrest, his green eyes looking at Zach's grey ones. His lips pulled into a smirk.

"I'm serious. You're like…the second Alice,"

Zach said nothing until Logan's next question startled him.

"Are you…playing for our team?"

Eyes cast downwards as he blushed, Zach murmured. "What do you mean by that?"

Logan's smirk got wider. "You know what I mean. Lucky for you if you are because to the twins, gender doesn't matter,"

Zach looked up and turned to the blond teen beside him. "It doesn't?"

"Nope. They care more about the personality,"

"You mean they're pansexual?"

"If that's what they call it nowadays,"

Zach was silent as he processed this information. He took a quick glance at the Brightman twins sitting at the back of the room, chatting to Reed and Kurt. When they caught his eyes, they grinned in unison. Zach gave a little wave back.

_Huh…interesting…_

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Kurt was reading his Vogue magazine in the common rooms that afternoon. Blaine was cramming in the library and needed to be alone, Charlie was out, and the rest were simply nowhere to be seen. So Kurt decided to seize this chance to enjoy some silence.

That is, until he heard someone talking in the dorm kitchen.

"Evan? What's this for?"

"A little thank you for the song,"

"The…song?"

"The one you sang for…"

Kurt was not the one to eavesdrop, but the conversation sounded too interesting he couldn't resist. Quietly, he set his magazine down on the table and walked towards the kitchen. Slowly, he poked out his head at the doorway.

Zach and Evan were standing in front of each other. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Evan carrying a small bouquet of roses and he seemed to be handing it to Zach. And did he look…shy?

"Oh, I was singing it to Ethan…I mean…he could use a lullaby to help him sleep through the fever," Zach scratched the back of his head, wearing a sheepish grin. "My mom used to do that for me,"

Maybe he was imagining it. Maybe it was a trick of light. But as soon as Zach said that, the corner of Evan's smile drooped a little.

"Yeah, I know," Evan said simply. He smiled but Kurt noticed that this time, it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I mean, why would I think otherwise?"

Zach nodded slowly as he accepted the bouquet.

"Thanks, though," Zach replied. "Where _is_ Ethan anyway?"

"Shower,"

Kurt frowned. Okay, the twins were hardly apart, not even for showers. Something was off.

"Hey Zach," Evan spoke.

"Hm?"

"Do you…I mean…"

Something was definitely off. The Tweedles _NEVER_stutter.

"What is it, Evan?"

A deep breath intake. "Do you want to hang out? Just the two of us?"

Silence.

"Zach?" a worried tone.

"Sorry…you caught me by surprise,"

"So?"

"That sounds like a.. d-d…"

"Date, exactly what it is," Kurt could see Evan's hesitant smile as he said this. "So, yes or no?"

More silence.

"I'm sorry, Evan. I can't. It…wouldn't be right,"

"Why?"

"It's just…" a deep sigh. "It's just not,"

Kurt could almost _feel_the tension radiating off the pair. Zach was wearing an uncomfortable look on his face, Evan's face was unnaturally blank. Was this another awkward-gay-ask-straight-to-a-date situation? If it was, Kurt might have to step in.

"This is not because of your sexuality, is it? Because I know you're not straight,"

"No, it's not,"

Okay, Kurt' theory was checked off. So what was the problem?

"Is this because of Ethan?"

Wait,_what?_

Zach didn't answer. Instead, he let out a deep sigh.

"Well, is it?" Evan pressed. "Do you like him, Zach?"

The new kid has taken an interest in_one_ of the Brightman twins? Only _one_? And it has only been barely a month since he arrived here. Darn, Kurt thought he had all the gossips going on in the Windsor and Stuart dorms.

Zach was silent and without warning, he began to make his way out of the kitchen. Kurt quickly ducked and stayed silent against the wall, praying that Zach didn't spot him.

The said teen paused at the doorway, his hand limply clutching the bouquet. He turned and took a long glance at Evan.

Kurt didn't expect his reply.

"_Maybe,_"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_Hearts are not cookies,_

_Hearts can't be split into two,_

_Especially his heart which can't be shared,_

_Between me and you._

Zach was strumming his guitar at the steps of the Windsor dorm, his right hand scribbling lyrics in a piece of paper every once in a while. He was working on a song he had been planning for a while now.

Valentine's Day was coming up and while he was embarrassed to admit it, he's a silly romantic.

_We share the same feeling, desire,_

_Burning so hot like fire_

Zach can't help but to laugh as he sang those lyrics.

"How cheesy," he chuckled to himself.

"What's that song about?" a cool voice drawled from beside him.

Zach turned to see the Dalton's star, Julian Larson, leaning against a pillar, eyes looking at him with a calm gaze.

Zach instinctively grabbed the piece of paper and folded it, hiding it from the actor's view. He was not ready in sharing just yet.

"Nothing much," he mumbled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"What? Can't a guy go for a stroll on a lovely Sunday morning like this?"

Zach raised his eyebrow. "A Stuart who ventures near the Windsor dorm out of his own accord?"

At this, Julian let out a laugh. "Point taken. But I am bored. So…the song, what's it about?"

Zach hesitated before answering. "It's a love song…about three people,"

"A love triangle?"

"Some sort,"

"Care to explain?" Julian asked as he moved to sit beside Zach.

"…it's about two people falling in love with the same person, and they have to realize that hearts aren't mean to be shared…that's pretty much it,"

"Hm…" Julian held out his hand which Zach looked at it questioningly.

"The lyrics…may I see it? I could help you if you want," he said with a small smile.

Zach stared at him for a moment before Julian let out a sigh.

"I won't tell a soul if it's meant to be a secret,"

"You're a Stuart,"

"So? Not all Stuarts are evil,"

"….alright…Don't tell anyone, okay?" Zach demanded.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Alright, I promise, damn it,"

After Zach handed him the paper, Julian studied it for a moment before looking at Zach.

"What's your inspiration for the song?"

"My inspiration?" Zach echoed.

"The thing that brought ideas for you," Julian explained patiently. "Your motivation,"

Zach didn't answer at first. All of a sudden, three voices cried out from within the Windsor dorm.

"Damn you, Tweedles!"

"Good morning, White Knight!"

"You two need to be purified! Purified, I tell you!"

Then, the door burst open to see the Tweedles running out with matching grins with Dwight at their heels. The twins looked at Zach and Julian briefly as they passed.

"Morning, Zach, Cheshire!"

"Morning…" Zach answered as they ran off. Dwight swore as he chased them.

"One day, those demons will be exorcised!"

Zach chuckled as the three ran circles around the compound. His eyes mainly followed the twins, laughing as they jumped here and there trying to avoid the now-furious Dwight. He grinned when Ethan passed him, his fingers brushing against his shoulders.

What he didn't know, Julian was staring at him with calculating eyes.

When the three disappeared round the corner, Zach was startled when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by Julian.

Julian smiled. "I think I have a few ideas for your song,"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Ethan and Evan were having a blast that morning.

They played pranks and got chased by so many people all in a few hours. But they had to admit, they were pretty tired when they retired to their room.

Ethan was sprawled on his bed while Evan sat on his.

"Great morning, huh?" Ethan asked.

"You bet," Evan replied with a grin.

"I wonder why the cat was here, though," Ethan continued.

"Zach was there with him, " his brother added.

Silence suddenly descended upon the pair as soon the name was mentioned. Ethan turned to glance at his twin to find that he was staring at him too.

Blue eyes stared at each other for a moment.

It was Evan who broke the silence.

"Hey…Ethan…I want to ask you something,"

"Go on ahead,"

"You've been awfully close to Zach lately," Evan began carefully.

"That's not a question," Ethan retorted softly. "So have you,"

"Be honest with me,"

"I'm always honest with you,"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Silence. A sigh.

"Yes," Ethan admitted. "You have feelings for him, too" It was not a question and Evan knew it.

"Yes,"

"We both like him,"

"It seems so,"

Another silence. The atmosphere in the room had changed considerably.

It wasn't until Ethan spoke that made the atmosphere more tense than ever.

"But does…Zach like the both of us?"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_"And to think that if I never met you…"_

_Zach, the twins, Kurt and Reed were watching a movie marathon that Friday night. Kurt and Reed were following every line like their lives depended on it while Zach himself was in danger of dozing off._

_He only watched this romantic comedy movie because he lost a bet to the twins. Whose's eyes were glued to the screen as they munched on their popcorn. _

_"How do you guys watch this without getting sleepy?" Zach whispered. He had already been shushed by Kurt and Reed too many times to count. _

_"Our favorite actress is in here," Ethan shrugged._

_"And who might that be?" Zach asked._

_"You'll find out," Evan grinned. _

_Zach sighed and tried to focus on the movie. Right now, the girl was heartbroken when she found out that her best friend had feelings for the same guy that she like. _

_"I can relate," he murmured, earning glances from the twins. Reed looked over curiously before returning his attention towards the movie._

_"What can you relate?" the twins asked in unison._

_"The girl. Imagine liking someone then to find out that the person that you trust the most is pursuing the same person. It hurts to choose," Zach muttered as his eyes watched the TV screen. _

_"Did that ever happen to you?" Kurt asked. He had been listening in to their conversation._

_"No…" Zach trailed off. "It happened to my elder brother, though," he hesitated before continuing. "His fiance ended up with his best friend who was supposed to be their best man at the wedding,"_

_Silence. "That's…awful," Kurt choked._

_Zach shook his head. "He did it to make her happy. It was a selfless act,"_

_But it was still hard to forget the pained look on his brother's face. _

_The twins glanced at each other before speaking._

_"If that ever happened to us, we'll just share,"_

_Zach's head snapped up. "Share?" he echoed._

_"Yup. We can both have the person we like," Ethan grinned._

_"Won't be a problem," Evan chimed. _

_At this, Reed turned to the twins, the movie ignored. "But what about the person you like?,"_

_"She or he can share, too," Ethan shrugged. _

_Zach stared at the pair with a surprised expression. It got him thinking. The twins may have no problem sharing the person they like._

_But what about the lucky person? Would he or she want to split his or her heart equally into two?_

~*.*~

Zach woke up with a start.

It was that dream again. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that he had a few more hours of sleep before he had to get ready for class. His eyes strayed to the folded piece of paper sitting next to the clock.

_Hearts are not Cookies by Zachery Brown._

It was written in a cursive handwriting that Zach recognized to be Julian's. He had helped him with a few phrases in the lyrics and proceeded to write the title of the song onto the paper.

"As a reminder," Julian winked before walking back to the dorm.

Zach sighed as he took the paper, reading over the lyrics.

_I'll definitely sing this soon…_

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

When he woke up properly a few hours later, he noticed how nice his room smelled.

It was if it had been sprayed with a floral air freshener. Which, Zach remembered, he did _NOT_ do.

His eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat up on his bed. What he saw shocked him.

Bouquets after bouquets of white roses covered almost every inch in his room. Each bouquet had a different arrangement but one thing was for sure.

Each of them had a card addressed to him.

_Hope you like them!_One cheerfully said.

Zach could only groan.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_"Who's responsible for this?" _

The twins snickered from outside Zach's bedroom the moment they heard his voice crying out from the other side of the door. They grinned at each other but their eyes each conveyed one similar, and very serious, message.

_I won't lose._

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Zach woke up pretty early that Monday morning. He did his daily morning routines, ate breakfast before rushing back into his room to have a last minute practice.

Today was Valentine's Day. And Zach was determined that his performance during Warblers practice to be a success.

He was busy strumming his guitar when a knock can be heard.

"Zach? Classes are about to start in like 15 minutes!"

Judging by the tone of his voice, Charlie seemed to be rather exasperated. Had something happened that caused him a lot amount of stress?

"Right! Be right down!" Zach called out before placing his guitar on top of his bed.

He hastily grabbed his books and headed down for class.

He'll practice more later.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

"Junior member Zachery Brown, you may have the floor," Wes announced later in Warblers practice.

Zach nodded his thanks before standing up and facing the curious faces of his friends. He cleared his throat before speaking, his fingers unconsciously tightening his tie.

"As you all know, today's Valentine's Day," he began. "And…Valentine's Day holds a significant meaning for me,"

At this, the Warblers started to lean forward; some even started to hoot and catcall.

Zach rolled his eyes in amusement before continuing.

"It is a day where you can openly express your love and endearment towards the person you cherish, a day where you can wear your emotions at your sleeves" He received a few nods from around the room. "Also, it is a day where…you can prove that their hearts mean something to you. Something that you can't break…or split into two to share it with someone else,"

Zach mentioned this with a serious expression, his eyes straying to a particular pair of twins sitting at the corner of the room.

Seeing the confused faces of his friends, Zach added. "I wrote a song…that conveys a message," He took a deep breath. "If you truly love someone, you have to make sure his or her heart stays whole throughout the whole relationship. There is no such thing sharing when it comes to falling in love. Not at least…without forcing that someone to split his or heart into two,"

He turned to Thad, who nodded before handing Zach his guitar. Adjusting the strap, he turned once more to the Warblers.

"This song is mostly about an experience I've once witnessed," Zach said simply. Taking another deep breath, he began to sing.

_We've been in sync; just the two of us,_

_We've been in our own little world,_

_Hardly anyone understands us,_

_Only believing the stories that are told._

_We believe in sharing,_

_We believe that things can be split in two,_

_But sometimes it may not be caring,_

_To break someone's heart, someone like you._

_Then we realize…_

_Hearts are not things like cookies,_

_Hearts cannot be split in two,_

_Hearts cannot be shared, not his,_

_Between me and you._

_No, no, no_

_We need to make things work, _

_Between us and that special person of ours,_

_Trust us, we never meant to be such a jerk,_

_Of when we might lose you, we don't want to count the hours._

_We now realize…_

_Hearts are not things like cookies,_

_Hearts cannot be split in two,_

_Hearts cannot be shared, not his,_

_Between me and you._

_No, hearts like yours…cannot be split into…_

_Two._

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Ethan and Evan were currently watching the TV in the common room that night. It was rather late and most of the Windsors had gone to bed. But that was not the unusual part.

The unusual part was when the twins were silent throughout the whole TV-watching session. Neither of them spoke and glanced at each other. Their blue eyes stayed glued firmly to the TV screen.

It wasn't until Ethan decided the throw a cushion at the TV screen before groaning in frustration.

"i can't concentrate!" he whined. "Zach's song is getting to me,"

Evan looked at his brother for a moment before replying.

"Maybe it's because the lyrics hit home?"

Ethan sighed. "…yes…" He turned to Evan. "We should stop this,"

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing this Zach. We've been fighting…okay, competing, for him this past few weeks. We've sent different flowers, anonymous poems, heck, even dedicated songs to him through the radio! It's getting ridiculous…and I feel strange… disagreeing with you like this," he finished.

Evan was quiet before he whispered. "All this would not have happened if we just agreed to share,"

Ethan's gaze snapped to his twin. "Pardon?"

"Share," Evan repeated. "We both can have him. We both can date him,"

Ethan stared at his twin wordlessly.

"You once said that we won't date anyone if he or she isn't comfortable dating with the both us. How would we know if Zach will be uncomfortable if we don't try?" Evan insisted.

Something within Ethan suddenly snapped.

"Because Zach isn't _just someone_!" Ethan cried. "He's special, Evan! To both of us! Doesn't that song he sang back at practice mean _anything_ to you? He's _not_ for sharing!"

Evan visibly shrank at Ethan's outburst. But he didn't back down, nevertheless.

"What's wrong with that, Ethan? We _never _had any problems with sharing things equally before!" he retorted.

Ethan was silent for a long minute. Abruptly, his expression twisted into something that made Evan instantly guilty. Ethan whispered something before running upstairs.

"Zach is not a thing, Evan. He's a person…and people could get hurt,"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

The day after Valentine's Day was eerily quiet in the Windsor dorm.

Like seriously.

Not a single prank was pulled, not a single curse was heard. And this sort of unnerved the Windsors, having grown too used to all the insanity.

"This is really strange," Charlie commented as they had breakfast in the cafeteria. "The dorm was too quiet,"

"_Way_ too quiet," David chimed in. "Something's off,"

"It's like something's missing," Wes agreed, munching on his pancake. Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Wes," he complained. "Don't eat with your mouth full,"

"Sorry," the Asian apologized, after swallowing his food.

"David's right, though," Blaine said. "Something's missing in the Windsor dorm,"

"More like some_one,"_Reed replied, taking a seat next to Kurt. "Good morning,"

"Morning,"

"Good morning, Reed,"

"Someone?" Charlie chose to echo Reed's previous words instead of returning the greeting.

"Yup," Reed said. "Come _on_. Don't tell me none of you noticed that the twins are nowhere to be seen,"

Pause.

Now that he mentioned it…

"Oh yeah," Blaine nodded. "Where _are _those twins?"

"Normally, they would pull pranks on me as soon as I woke up," Dwight grumbled from beside Wes.

The rest mumbled their agreements.

"My alarm clock rang normally this morning," Charlie pointed out.

"My hair gel's undisturbed," Blaine added.

"No one got pranked this morning," Kurt concluded.

"Shouldn't you guys be thankful?" a voice drawled out.

Heads turned to see Logan, Derek and Julian looking at them, each with different expressions. Logan, amused; Derek, bored; Julian, mildly interested.

"The Tweedles caused no headaches for you all for now. Why not enjoy it while it last?" Logan continued..

"Moments like these don't happen often," Julian added, smirking.

"You bet it…"Derek yawned. "-doesn't,"

Kurt frowned. "Yes, but we've grown too used to it that it's sort of unnerving,"

"They're probably off to disturb someone else," Derek pointed out.

The group was quiet before Julian craned his neck as if he was looking for someone.

"Speaking of MIA, where that new guy, Zach?"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Ethan sat near the fountain that early morning, knees drawn to his chest as he looked down. Evan was nowhere to be seen.

He hated arguing with his twin brother. If they argued, they usually separate and that action made Ethan uncomfortable. He was aching to be near his twin again-the past half an hour had been pure hell- but his stubbornness made him stay.

The two had-for the first time in ages- slept in separate beds last night, with backs turned to each other. It made Ethan's heart ache.

"Ethan? Is that you?"

Ethan looked up and saw Zach walking towards him.

"Zach?"

"What are you doing here?" Zach asked. "Alone?" he added.

"I needed to be," Ethan shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Zach whispered as he sat next to the teen. "You look upset,"

"I'm fine," Ethan muttered.

The pair was silent before Zach let out a sigh.

"If you insist," He didn't say anything more before placing a comforting hand on Ethan's shoulder, earning a soft smile from the latter.

After a long minute, Ethan swore he heard Zach singing from beside him.

_I'm overboard_

_And I need your love_

_Pull me up_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver_

_My lifesaver_

As he sang those lyrics, Zach looked at Ethan with such intensity that Ethan felt himself starting to blush.

Things were silent. Abruptly, Zach placed his hand on top of Ethan's, smiling.

"Ethan Brightman, I'm in love with you," he whispered. And he gently pressed his lips against Ethan's.

Ethan had heard so many stories about the feeling of fireworks when being kissed. Ethan felt none yet there was this warm, tingling feeling tugging the strings of his heart, leaving him breathless. When Zach's lips left his a moment later, Ethan looked at him as if he was the greatest person in the world.

Zach's cheeks were tinged pink, but his wide smile stayed intact. "I'm drawn to your fun personality, the way you're always there when I need your help-like the time when you lent me your iPod to help me choose a song for my audition,"

Both teens smiled at the memory.

"I love you, Ethan. Not as one of the fun Brightman twins that I know, but as a sole individual that I'm drawn to and grown to cherish,"

Ethan was left speechless.

"Ethan?"

Silence.

A soft chuckle.

"Really, Zach? Of all the songs to serenade someone, you chose Justin Bieber?" Ethan smiled.

"Some of his songs are alright," Zach protested before laughing along with Ethan.

The pair stared at each other before Ethan began to blush.

"I…love you, too, Zach. You have no idea," he admitted. Zach grinned before leaning in.

"I do, now," he murmured against Ethan's lips before giving him another kiss, to which Ethan responded.

But none of them were aware of the piercing blue eyes staring at them from behind a wall.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

If Evan had to be really honest, Ethan's the most important person in the world to him.

Even right now, when every time he looked at him, it hurt like hell.

Though it caused him more pain than anything else to be anywhere near Ethan right now, Evan couldn't bring himself to be apart from his twin for too long without being agitated. He would stand quietly a distance away from Ethan and Zach as they enjoyed each other's company, while trying to hold back his sob. At night, the twins avoided talking to each other aside from the occasional 'good night's.

And for the first time in ages, they slept and showered separately.

Evan desperately wanted to be happy for Ethan-he looked way happier than he's always been- but Zach was special to him, too, and the thought of not having him constantly haunted his thoughts.

The Windsors were worried about the twins, but none of them chose to say anything and for some reason, Evan was grateful. He simply didn't feel like talking.

It wasn't until one day, he saw Zach sitting quietly at the steps of the dorm, reading a novel. Ethan was nowhere to be found.

He hesitated before approaching the teen.

"Hey," he said.

Zach looked up from his novel before his lips curved into a small smile.

"Hey there, Evan,"

"What are you reading?"

Zach held up his novel. "This? It's just a sci-fi novel my brother sent me,"

Evan raised his eyebrow. "You read sci-fi?"

Zach shrugged, bookmarking the page before setting the novel down. "Only the good ones,"

"May I borrow it once you're done?"

"Sure,"

Silence descended upon the pair for a long miunte. Evan cleared his throat and turned to Zach once more.

"How are…things between you and Ethan?"

Looking thoughtful, Zach looked up at the sky. "We're doing great, Evan. Thanks for asking,"

"Can you be honest with me?" Evan abruptly asked.

Zach looked startled by the sudden question, but nodded nevertheless.

"I've always been,"

"What do you like about Ethan?"

Silence.

Zach took a deep breath before replying. "Everything. But mostly….his laugh, his fun attitude, his way of choosing mint chocolate ice-cream above anything else," he laughed, his expression thoughtful. "His compassion towards his friends…he…Ethan just takes my breath away, Evan. There's no other way around it,"

Evan listened even though each word broke his heart even more. Then when the last sentence came, something inside him just snapped.

"You know I'm all those things too?"

Zach turned to him. "Pardon?"

Evan stood up. "I'm fun, I'm compassionate, my laugh is the same as his, Zach," he pointed out, his tone rising as he spoke.

"Evan, calm down-…"

"We have the same hair, same eyes, same _voice_!" Hysteria began to surface within Evan and Zach knew it.

"What does that-…"

"So why did you choose him?" Evan cut him off. "Why only him? Why not both of us? _Why not me?_" As he said the last question, he gripped the lapels of Zach's blazer, his fingers tightening as his tone grew more desperate.

Zach stared at Evan for a moment before sighing sadly. Gently, he pried Evan's fingers off his blazer and placed a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Evan," he whispered. "…I didn't choose you because…no matter what, you're not Ethan,"

Evan didn't answer. Zach took this as a sign to continue.

"You two are similar in so many ways, Evan. I won't deny it. But…" he paused. "You two have differences as well, no matter how insignificant they are. And my heart…" he placed a hand over the spot where his heart is as an emphasis. "-can't help but to notice the difference between you two,"

Pain.

Sharp pain.

That was all Evan could register after Zach finished.

Evan couldn't listen to him anymore. Abruptly, he got up and ran off, ignoring Zach's cries of his name.

As he ran, something caught his a yelp, he turned to see Julian holding his wrist, looking at him with a cool stare.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Julian and Evan were currently sitting in the academy's courtyard. Julian was idly playing with a piece of string that came loose from the edge of his red vest while Evan trained his eyes forward.

It wasn't until a while later that Julian initiated the conversation.

"So…things are quite…difficult between you three?" he began offhandedly.

"Three?" Evan repeated.

"You, Zach and Ethan," Julian replied, showing three fingers in emphasis.

"It's nothing," Evan murmured, looking down.

"I can see that," Julian said with a hint of sarcasm. Then, he sighed. "Look, I know you twins always do things together and all, but there are some things that not you can't share,"

Evan let out a breath noisily. "I get it, alright?" he said in annoyance. "Zach's song made it very clear to me,"

"Yes…Logan mentioned about Zach writing a song," Julian replied.

"Besides," Evan muttered. "-it doesn't matter, anymore. Zach chose Ethan and there's nothing I could do about it, no matter how much I want to," he sighed. "End of story,"

"Maybe," Julian agreed. "However, you need to get over this before the story could truly end. If you keep on secretly pinning onto Zach, the story will never end and eventually, it will only result in more heartache,"

"It's not that easy!" Evan snapped. "You have no _idea_ how much I want to get over it, to be _happy_ for the both of them. But it hurts to think that I could _never_ have someone I want!"

Julian looked up into the sky briefly before closing his eyes, his expression weary.

"Look," he said. "I know how you feel. About wanting and loving someone you could not have,"

He opened his eyes and glanced at the soccer field not far away, where Logan was currently playing with Derek and the rest of the Stuarts. Evan followed his gaze silently.

"But," Julian continued, turning to Evan once more. "A heart knows what it wants. Zach can't help but to fall in love with Ethan instead of you…or the both of you at once,"

_And my heart…can't help but to notice the difference between you two…_

Zach's words rang inside Evan's mind and he immediately thought of himself this past week. How distant he was, he cold he felt, how hurt Ethan was when Evan refused to talk to him, how painful it was to look into his twin's eyes…

Piece by piece of something within Evan began to break.

"I know it hurts," Julian murmured. "But as they say, if you truly love someone, you should let them go," He faced Evan with a wistful smile. "Don't you think you should do that to Zach? To Ethan?"

And with that, the last piece broke off, and Evan did the only thing he could do.

He wept.

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_You could be my it girl_  
><em>Baby you're the shhh girl<em>  
><em>Lovin' you could be a crime<em>  
><em>Crazy how we fit girl<em>  
><em>This it girl<em>  
><em>Give me 25 to life<em>  
><em>I just wanna rock all night long<em>  
><em>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be my it girl<em>  
><em>You're my biggest hit girl<em>

_Let me play it loud_  
><em>Let me play it loud like… oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud like… oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Let me play it loud<em>

The music was blasting in the Windsor dorm as Kurt sang and danced to the song. He grinned as he twirled and did some fancy footwork, earning some hoots and cheers from Wes and David who were watching from the mezzanine.

"Nice moves, Kurt," Ethan called as he entered the dorm.

"Thanks!" Kurt replied breathlessly, still dancing to the beat.

_Can't seem to stop you from running, running__  
><em>_Through my, through my mind, mind__  
><em>_Just keep it coming, coming__  
><em>_Til I make you mine, mine__  
><em>_You've got that something, something__  
><em>_I wanna be with girl__  
><em>_You're my greatest hit girl__  
><em>_Just say this is it girl…__  
><em>_Hey baby…__  
><em>_Don't you know you're my it girl_

Kurt sang his heart out, his voice lower than usual, fitting the song perfectly. That Sunday morning, he woke up unnaturally energetic, hence the singing and dancing.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Blaine said cheerfully, coming down the stairs.

Kurt smiled in return and finished his dance with a flourish as the last note drifted in the air. The Windsors clapped loudly and cheered.

"_You're energetic today_," Han commented, his voice drifting from the speaker.

Kurt shrugged. "Great mood, I guess," He turned to Blaine. "What do you think?"

"I think…you're amazing," Blaine smiled, earning a blush from Kurt.

"That was some awesome dancing, Kurt," a familiar voice commented. Heads turned to see Evan leaning casually against the stairway. His messy hair indicated that he recently woke up.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

Ethan stiffened from beside Kurt, eyes looking anywhere but his twin. Evan noticed.

He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head.

"Can I…talk to you for a minute, Ethan?" he asked before pausing, looking at the faces of his friends. "In private?" he added.

His twin looked at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Sure," he said lightly, climbing up the stairs.

Things were silent in the dorm until the sound of the door closing was heard.

"So…" Wes turned to the rest awkwardly. "Anymore early morning performance?"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

"So…"

"So…"

The twins faced each other in their room. Blue eyes stared, unblinking. Lips were formed into a thin line.

Once again, Evan breathed noisily through his nose.

"Look, I…Ethan, I…."

"I'm sorry,"

Evan's head snapped up at the sudden whispered apology. Ethan had a sad smile on his face, his right hand gripping his left forearm.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Evan," Ethan repeated. "I've…caused you so much pain, lately,"

"Ethan, I…"

"I know how much you like Zach," Ethan cut him off. "I know how much you want him. And I know how much it hurts you to see us together,"

Evan had no reply for that. Ethan chose to continue.

"And yet…you're always there, somewhere by my side. Because…"he bit his lip. "It hurts to stay away from each other. As twins, it's painful to be separated,"

Evan merely nodded.

"So," Ethan took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes were already watering. "Thank you, Evan, for being there and I'm sorry because by being there, you hurt,"

Evan was literally left speechless. So all this while, Ethan was hurting as much as he was. Simply because he knew that his twin was hurting because of him.

"Say something, Evan, please,"

This time, it was Evan who bit his lip, trying to keep it from quivering. Abruptly, he launched himself in Ethan's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, too," he mumbled, his view fogged up from the tears. "I was selfish and I…honestly, I wanted nothing more for you to be happy, but I was hurt and I…"

"Shh," Ethan murmured. "I know..I was, too," Tears were silently trailing down his cheeks as he muttered a mantra of apologies with Evan.

"I miss you," Evan whispered in the midst of all the tears and apologies.

"Me too," Ethan choked. "So much,"

"Please don't let this fight continue,"

"It won't, ever again,"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

Evan sat on the couch in the common room, grinning as he watched Ethan and Zach laughing in the kitchen. Ethan blushed when Zach whispered something into his ear. When Zach turned and flashed Evan a smile, the latter returned it.

"Thank you, Evan," Zach mouthed.

"You welcome," Evan mouthed back. "Take care of him,"

"I will,"

Truth to be told, somewhere inside his heart, Evan still wished that he could experience what Ethan shared with Zach. But this time, he knew better. If he wanted his twin brother to be happy, he had to let the pair be.

It didn't stop the sudden tears in his eyes, though.

_This is for Ethan.._he reminded to himself.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he propped himself on the couch, sitting beside him.

Evan faced him with a watery smile.

"I'm terrific,"

* * *

><p>~*.*~<p>

_I'm gonna miss this place._

It had been a whole year since Zach transferred to Dalton Academy, made new friends, joined the Warblers, met the love of his life and gained a lot of experience.

And today, he was going to graduate and head off to Havard.

He was taking off his dark blue graduating robe and cap, folding them neatly on the bed. He took one last look at his bedroom, before closing his suitcase and headed for the door.

When he reached the dorm lobby, he was surprised to see the amount of people gathering there. The Windsors, Logan, Julian, Derek and even some of his Hanover friends.

All of them had a smile of their faces.

"What's going on?' he asked.

"We want to say goodbye," said Charlie. "Most of us are only Juniors and seniors usually head their separate ways after graduating,"

"Congratulations on making it to Havard," Julian added.

"Pretty impressive," Derek commented.

"We'll keep in touch," Evan grinned.

"And we'll catch up with you next year," Ethan added with a smile.

"But things won't be the same," said Blaine.

"So, the Warblers and some of us," Merril continued.

"Would like to dedicate a song to you," said Logan.

"As a thank you for being a friend," Reed smiled.

"And someone we can trust," Dwight chimed in. "Really,"

Zach was left speechless.

The crowd began to move into a half-circle twins moved forward, facing Zach with a smile.

And the two of them began to sing, with the rest harmonizing in the background.

_What if I told you_  
><em>It was all meant to be<em>  
><em>Would you believe me,<em>  
><em>Would you agree<em>  
><em>It's almost that feelin'<em>  
><em>That we've met before<em>  
><em>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy<em>  
><em>When I tell you love has come and now<em>

_A moment like this_  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>  
><em>Some people search forever,<em>  
><em>For that one special kiss<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>

_Everything changes_  
><em>But beauty remains<em>  
><em>Something so tender<em>  
><em>I can't explain<em>  
><em>Well I maybe dreamin'<em>  
><em>But 'till I awake<em>  
><em>Can we make this dream last forever<em>  
><em>And I'll cherish all the love we share<em>

_For a moment like this_  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>  
><em>Some people search forever,<em>  
><em>For that one special kiss<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>

_Could this be the greatest love of all_  
><em>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<em>  
><em>So let me tell you this<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime<em>

_For a moment like this_  
><em>Some people spent two lifetimes,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>  
><em>Some people search forever,<em>  
><em>For that one special kiss<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>

_Oh, like this_

_Oh, yeah, 'cause people search for every moment yeah._

_Some people wait a lifetime,_  
><em>For a moment like this.<em>

_Oh, like this._

By the time they were finished, Zach couldn't stop his tears.

"You guys," he choked. "…are the greatest,"

A collective amount of 'aww's can be heard through the crowd.

"Group hug!" David announced.

With a laugh, everyone moved forward to around Zach to give him a hug. Ethan stayed behind.

After Merril's turn, Ethan shyly approached Zach with a small smile. Zach all but enveloped him a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you," Ethan whispered, his voice muffled from the fabric of Zach's shirt.

"And I you," Zach replied."But we'll keep in constant touch,"

"Through Skype," Ethan grinned.

"And phone calls,"

"And e-mails,"

The pair laughed for a bit before Zach gently cradled Ethan's face and captured his lips with his.

Evan and Julian stood side-by-side, silently watching them kiss. The actor turned to Evan, his eyebrow raised.

"You okay?" he asked.

Evan nodded. "Yeah…"

"No regrets?"

"None," Evan shook his head. "Because," he smiled as Zach and Ethan broke off their kiss before sharing another hug.

"Some hearts are not meant to be split into two,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Long one-shot, huh? I originally posted this fic as a multi-chap in Tumblr, but each chapter is pretty short so I thought I'd post it here in as a one-shot instead.**

**Before anyone of you get confused, the original song that Zach sang, I actually wanted the Tweedles to sing it as an apology. But an idea suddenly struck in my head and I made Zach sing it instead.**

**Zach's song did sort of refer to the twins' thoughts of sharing, but the lyrics primarily focused on his brother and his brother's best friend. Those two were very close to each other and they sort of fought for the girl that they both love. In the end, their fight broke the girl's heart and Zach's brother realized how much she loves his best friend but she didn't want to break his heart (the two dated). I touched this story briefly in the fic.**

**Sorry if the Tweedles are a bit OOC and for any grammar mistakes if you spot some.**

**Please some reviews before doing anything else :)**


End file.
